1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and an image display method in which a multiband image acquired by a multispectral camera is designated for each band, and the designated band image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multiband camera refers to a camera which captures an image with a plurality of bands having more specific wavelength transmission characteristics as compared with R, G, and B filters of a usual three-band color camera. As means for switching the band, there are used, for example, a wavelength variable filter disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-99710 and a rotary filter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,653. The number of the bands differs with a device or a purpose, but transmittance characteristics in the bands are shown in, for example, FIG. 2 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-99710.
As many captured images generally exist as bands. Therefore, 16 images by 16 bands exist in FIG. 2 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-99710, and ten images by ten bands exist in the rotary filter shown in FIG. 5B of U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,653.
Here, as to the switching of the band, for example, in the images of 18 bands, there is considered a method of displaying a graphical user interface (hereinafter abbreviated as GUI) for selecting the band from 18 bands to switch the band. Moreover, there is considered a method of displaying the GUI including various setting items to switch the band depending on, for example, the selection items of “Filter/Band”. However, it is difficult to imagine the wavelength indicated by the band from the band number only.
The switching of the band means that certain information peculiar to the band or the image of the band is desired to be viewed. In the multiband camera, the band means that the band has peculiar wavelength information and that the information on the wavelength usually in a narrowband intends to be acquired as the characteristics of each band as in the transmittance characteristics shown in FIG. 2 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-99710. Therefore, the user constantly combines the transmittance characteristics of the wavelength with which the image is to be acquired, especially a central wavelength with the band to operate the GUI.